


Decadence

by kiitos



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the rebellion's triumph over Glaber, Agron and Nasir enjoy wine and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

Agron lay back, reclined almost as a rich man would with his hands behind his head and lips curved into a self-satisfied smirk. A state well earned after all they were victorious over Glaber and for one night Spartacus had granted the rebels freedom to rest and to enjoy the sweetness of triumph.   
  
He was naked and reclined on a bed roll on the temple floor, his skin cleaned of blood dutifully by Nasir. Agron was reluctant to allow such a thing but Nasir had merely raised an eyebrow and handed the cloths over to Agron as soon as he had finished. The German had smirked in realisation that the favour was to be returned, and that was something he could accept (he had sworn long ago that Nasir would never serve him as a slave would.)  
  
Now the Syrian straddled his thighs, equally naked and equally self-satisfied, with a skin of wine in hand. He took a mouthful and swallowed, his throat convulsing in a most tempting manner, before leaning down to bestow a kiss upon Agron. Nasir tasted sweet like the wine and Agron could not resist lifting a hand to stroke softly through unbound hair.   
  
The kiss did not last nearly long enough for Agron’s liking and he whined when Nasir pulled away, made effort to coax him back into the kiss but Nasir ducked out of his reach. So Agron watched, curious as to his lover’s motives. He did not have to wait long for plan to be put into motion as Nasir tilted the wine skin and allowed sweet red liquid to trickle out and onto Agron’s stomach. He tensed as it hit his skin, could feel the gooseflesh as it began to run in rivulets down his hips and into his navel. Nasir grinned and ducked his head; his tongue darted out and began to chase the wine over Agron’s tanned skin.   
  
Agron groaned softly, torn between the need to watch his lover and the desire to let his head fall back and his eyes close. He felt Nasir’s tongue dip into the hollow of his navel and a shudder actually rippled through him, his breathing hitched when that tongue did not stop and continued south. And then it left him, and he whined again, not caring how he sounded.   
  
“Patience.” Nasir cooed and suddenly the cool wine was poured across the length of Agron’s cock. He hissed in response and almost swallowed his tongue when Nasir swallowed his cock. His hands twitched with desire to tangle in Nasir’s hair but mostly he was spellbound; Nasir’s lips were still wet with wine, beads of it clung to the coarse hair trailing down Agron’s stomach and his skin was stained a pale pink. It was debauched and decadent and glorious.  
  
Nasir shifted and more of Agron’s cock disappeared into his mouth, prompting Agron’s hands to override his brain and move to tangle in ebony locks. He moaned his lover’s name under his breath and practically felt Nasir’s grin as he worked him. That sinful, skillful tongue flickered around the tip of his cock and then was put to use as flat as possible as Nasir’s mouth sunk back down. A hand crept between his legs, ghosting up his inner thigh and causing him to shiver.   
  
Nasir’s finger pressed alongside Agron’s cock and his mouth took both, the pressure of that gave Agron reason to buck his hips, earning a scolding smack from Nasir’s other hand. He gasped an apology, intermingled with a strangled moan and a full body shudder as he fought to stay still. It became near impossible when the now slicked digit trailed back between his legs and pressed softly against his entrance. His body was accustomed to Nasir and when that finger slid inside it was like waves of heat through his entire being.  
  
“Nasir!” He gasped. “Fuck.”  
  
Whatever eloquence he had failed him as Nasir continued to suck and lick his cock whilst he gently finger fucked him. Agron was reduced to quivering wreck in mere seconds as he begged and pleaded for Nasir to let him finish. The Syrian took pity and took breath through his nose and swallowed at the same time as pushing his finger deeper.   
  
Agron screamed his release into the empty temple room, native curse-words interspersed with fervent worship of Nasir, who merely sat back and smirked. Agron could barely draw breath as he lay back and stared blankly at the ceiling.   
  
“Fucking Syrians.” He panted after some moments.  
  
“No.” Nasir informed him as he reached for the oil. “Fucking Germans.”  
  
Agron looked at him and _whimpered._


End file.
